


You Found Me

by howmanyshipscanashippership



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: All For The Game, the foxhole court
Genre: Andrew's perspective, Fluff, Horrible at tagging, Ice Cream, M/M, Shippy, a few days after aftg ends, aftg, aftg rules my life, based on "You Found Me" by the Fray, has scenes from series, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyshipscanashippership/pseuds/howmanyshipscanashippership
Summary: Andrew wakes up a few days after the Foxes win the championships from a nightmare. He wants to look to Neil for comfort and wonders when that became a thing. He falls back asleep and remembers various scenes from when Andrew first met Neil and then things some more about that. Andrew never says to Neil "I love you" but it is heavily implied.... so cannon compliant.





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please bear with me for any mistakes I have. Un- beta'd. Based on the song "You Found Me" by the Fray.  
> None of the characters are mine, and all belong to Nora Sakavic. Please give comments.  
> And some of the paragraphs are pretty much the idea from TFC but in Andrew's perspective.

Andrew woke in a cold sweat, a memory filled dream a fresh terror in his mind. He looked over to Neil and almost reached for his hand.

“When did I start to look to Neil for comfort?” He wonders. Before he could stop his track of thought  Andrew noticed the way a dim light from the hall reflected off of Neil's hair. How young and untroubled he looked. How untrue that was. It had only been a few days after winning the championship and beating the Ravens. A few days since Rico was killed.

 

Of course Neil woke up and interrupted his thoughts with a, “Staring.” Noticing how tense Andrew was Neil reached across the empty space hesitated a little bit but then layed a scared hand on Andrew's arm.

“110%” was Andrews only response.   

“You know that if you just  talked to me it might help.” This time, Andrew did not reply.   It was second nature to not feel anything- to not allow himself to feel. A defense from all the shit that had happened in his life. Before Neil anything Andrew felt hurt him, physically and mentally. Now years after escaping and being moderately “safe” he wanted to feel something- something for Neil other than lust and protectiveness and the beginnings of trust. He knew that Neil felt something and that Neil thought that Andrew felt a little bit for this “nothing” that they had. Feeling _more_  was coming and that scared Andrew more than Riko, the Moriyamas, his birth mother, Drake, Nathan Wesninski, and Dr. Proust ever did. Though at the same time he wanted that feeling more. It was too early to think about this Andrew decides. He rolls over and falls back to sleep.

 

\----------

 

_I first meet you in a locker room 2,000 miles away, The only thing to make me feel._

 

The boy was fast. Like a rabbit running away from a unknown hunter- running away… Now that just wasn’t allowed. Andrew stuck his racket out in front of the rabbit named Neil Josten. Running too fast to stop Neil plowed into the racket and crumpled onto the floor.

“God damn it Minyard. This is why we can’t have nice things.” Coach said as he came racing into the room after Neil. Indifferent as ever Andrew heard, “Oh Coach, if he was nice he would be of no use to us.” How true that was. What was Neil so afraid of? He hated to admit it but this boy was…. Interesting. It was odd to feel anything at all but within a few meetings of meeting Andrew was already feeling something.

 

/\

Andrew was sick and tired of being a chauffeur.  Just why does Andrew need to drive fucking everyone around? The only time he didn’t mind it was with Kevin at night- he didn’t talk and waist space. Then one day Neil came into the stadium. “Why don’t you play with him? He would benefit more if you did.” Andrew knew that. It just wasn’t interesting.

 

/\

“You’re selling yourself short. You could be something if only you’d try.”

Like Andrew didn’t know that. Interesting though that someone who was offered a shot went running.

“When Kevin got the okay to sign you, you hit the ground running. Curious that a man with so much potential, who has so much fun, who could be “something, wouldn’t want any of it. Why is that?” The little rabbit froze. Damn it, why does he just keep getting more and more intriguing?

“You are a conundrum.”

 

/\

It was finally time to see what secrets Neil had. To get the truth- there was nothing Andrew hated more than a liar. Actually there was one thing- a pretty liar who runs at the first sight of trouble.   Neil walked out of the bathroom. The annoyance on his face when he saw Andrew picked the lock into his room. That tight black shirt did not help Neil’s chances at making it through the night.

Andrew was sober for the night, a rare moment when not playing in a game. Even though some part of Andrew almost didn’t want to drug Neil it had to happen. What if he was there and broke his promises- the only thing he lives by and for.

The drugs were in his drink. Bottoms up… Neil  would hate him. But he would have to get in line.  

He’ll fall asleep soon and we will wait until morning. Well oh well he will just have to tell. I can’t trust him. He will always lie and run, run away.

 

/\

“Andrew, he’s gone. As in not in the bed. Where the fuck would he be? How is he going to get back?” He’s gone? No that little rabbit, you missed the point. It was to let me know if I can even partially take anything you say for truth.

Matt called, he knows. That means that Neil is going with Matt right? No one can even think I care. Because I don’t, I can’t. It will only hurt me. Back at Palmetto and _he’s not here. Where is he?_     

  
  


_Ask me anything_

Little rabbit has a death wish. But he will protect Kevin (and me maybe)

“You have one year. For one year, I will stand between you and the Moriyamas so long as you stand by Kevin’s side. Next year, your life is your problem again, understand?”  He does other stupid things- like invite Neil to Columbia again.

Remember this feeling. The moment you stop being the rabbit.”

Neil was leaning on Andrew…. Andrew was a life line mentally, but also in real life right now. Normally Andrew can’t stand any toutch but Neil has always been different. In a almost definitely bad way.

Neil can’t know he feels. No one can know. But Neil is always perceptive. “I don’t feel for anyone or anything. Don’t forget that.” Andrew says. Neil knows it isn’t completely true but doesn’t really push after pointing that out.  The minute Andrew lets himself feel, someone gets hurt.

  


_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

 

Why was he nowhere when Andrew needed someone, anyone. Years ago with Drake- where was everyone? He was running from his past. Is that what Andrew is doing now?

 

On the rooftop.

 

_All my days were spent by the telephone,that never rang and all I ever needed was a call. That never came._

 

But Neil is facing his monsters now- both Andrew’s group and the nightmares. Why can’t Andrew? No one would have come but Neil would. He came on Thanksgiving. He went into the Raven’s Nest to try to help me and get me out of rehab.

  


_Lost and insecure, you found me. Why’d you have to wait, Where were you? Just a little late._

 

Could Andrew face his monsters? Not alone but with Neil? Maybe it isn’t too late…

 

Yes or No?

 

_In the end, everyone ends up alone._

 

If I lose him, what will I do?

 

_The only person who's ever known, Who I am, Who I’m not, and what I want to be. No way to_

_know how long he’ll be beside me._

 

But he stayed through the Raven matches. He came back after his father and the woman tortured him. He came back. He wants to stay.

 

_Early morning the city breaks and I’ve been calling for years and years and years. And you never left any messages, or sent any letters. You have some kind of nerve knowing what I want._

 

Andrew wants nothing. And something. But does he want this? Because this is Neil and Neil is the only one who knows Andrew, who Andrew let in. Could Andrew really let Neil go?

 

Yes or No?

 

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, surrounded. Why’d you have to wait, where were you? Why’d you have to wait to find me?_

 

He was lost, in a sea of numbness and drugs and alcohol and indifference. What would life have been like if Neil had been there in the beginning? Would Andrew still have cut, would Andrew have not died eternally? No use wondering about it now, he can’t let Neil- this potential escape. He’s found Andrew. And Andrew found Neil.

  
  


\----------

 

“Andrew, wake up. Let's go get breakfast ice cream.” Neil gently wakes him. They drive to get chocolate soft serve.

“Neil, 95%” Andrew finally says half way through his cone. Neil almost drops his cone. It’s 15 percent less than it was that morning, before Andrew’s dream.

“This is nothing but I want nothing. Or it is something but I want something. Or it’s whatever this is. You found me and I will kill you if you leave.” Andrew blurts out.

 

“I think you have it wrong Andrew,” Neil replies. Knowing what Andrew means “You found me first. And you did try to kill me with a racket.” He drops off for a minute.

“Yes or No?”

“It’s always going to be a yes with you, Neil.” Andrew says for the first time. Neil doesn't say ‘except when it’s not.’

 

Their lips touched each other. They kissed slowly at first, and then all at once. Neil threaded his hands into Andrew’s hair. Ice cream all but forgotten, the taste of chocolate on  their tongues. Maybe it was time to start conquering Andrew’s demons and letting others in but for now, Andrew was perfectly content doing just this. Just anything as long as it was with Neil. It was a good thing Andrew had been found.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please give comments (and maybe kudos?!) 
> 
> The uninterrupted song lyrics are:  
> I found God on the corner of First in Amistad  
> Where the west was all but won  
> All alone  
> Smoking his last cigarette  
> I said where you been?  
> He said, ask anything  
> Where were you  
> When everything was falling apart?  
> All my days  
> Spent by the telephone  
> That never rang  
> And all I needed was a call  
> That never came  
> From the corner of First and Amistad  
> Lost and insecure  
> You found me, you found me  
> Lying on the floor  
> Surrounded, surrounded  
> Why'd you have to wait?  
> Where were you, where were you?  
> Just a little late  
> You found me, you found me  
> In the end  
> Everyone ends up alone  
> Losing her  
> The only one who's ever known  
> Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be  
> No way to know  
> How long she will be next to me  
> Lost and insecure  
> You found me, you found me  
> Lying on the floor  
> Surrounded, surrounded  
> Why'd you have to wait?  
> Where were you, where were you?  
> Just a little late  
> You found me, you found me  
> Early morning  
> City breaks  
> I've been calling  
> For years and years and years and years  
> And you never left me no messages  
> You never send me no letters  
> You got some kind of nerve  
> Taking all I want  
> Lost and insecure  
> You found me, you found me  
> Lying on the floor  
> Where were you? Where were you?  
> Lost and insecure  
> You found me, you found me  
> Lying on the floor  
> Surrounded, surrounded  
> Why'd you have to wait?  
> Where were you, where were you?  
> Just a little late  
> You found me, you found me  
> Why'd you have to wait  
> To find me?  
> To find me?


End file.
